Love on Shuffle
by xlessthan3heartx
Summary: iPod shuffle songs, all having to do with Eclare! Please read&review! WARNING: Mountains and mountains of Eclare fluff!
1. Chapter 1 Everybody Knows

_I've been down so low, people look at me, and they know. They can tell something is wrong. Like I don't belong_

By just glancing at me, you can tell. You can tell I'm… different. I don't belong here. They can tell, that something's wrong with me. They see me and make snap judgments.

_Well, staring through a window, standing outside, they're just to happy to care tonight, I want to be like them, but I'll mess it up again_

I see her there with KC, she's smiling and genuinely happy. Sometimes, I can see a glimmer of something in her eyes. Something I can't define. But it's definitely not happiness. Who am I kidding? I'm probably just delusional. But I want to kiss her lips, touch her hand, and stroke her hair. I'm just afraid. Afraid I'll mess it up and she'll be just like Julia. No. I can't hurt anyone else. That's what's holding me back. That and the fact she has boyfriend, that is.

_I tripped my way in, got kicked outside everybody saw._

Fitz. The word tastes like dirt in my mouth. No words can describe how much I despise him.

"Hey, emo boy!"

"What do you want, Fitzy boy?" I sigh.

The next thing I knew I was down on the hard linoleum floor, blood gushing out of my nose. Fitz got suspended, but I got a broken nose.

_Cuz everybody knows, but nobody knows, how to make it work or how to ease the hurt._

"Eli… I know how you feel." Clare tries to say slowly, trying to calm me. I'm a mess. My hands are shaking wildly. I had a breakdown. I lashed out at Clare. My head is spinning. I can hardly focus.

"No! No! No, you don't. NO ONE DOES! You don't know how it feels to be terrified of going to school, because of a stupid bully! You don't know how it feels to have a girlfriend who's haunting you! Intoxicating you. Telling you your making a mistake, falling for another girl! I can't even have you! You… you have KC!"

Clare stared at me, open mouthed. It took me a minute, but I figured out what happened. I told her everything. _Everything. _Even that I like her. What had I done? I messed up a great friendship, I messed up my life, this always happens.

"Clare, I am so sorry. I am so sorry. I know you have KC. You probably hate me. I'm sorr-"

She slowly leaned forward.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

5…4…3…2..

She crushed her lips over mine. I was surprised at first, but slowly my arms snaked around her waist. Sadly, we lacked oxygen. I removed my lips from hers, our foreheads still touching.

"What was that, Edwards?" I smirked.

"I broke up with KC. He... cheated on me. With Jenna."

"Oh, Clare... I'm so sorry."

"I didn't know that when I broke up with him. I broke up with him, because… I like someone else."

She likes someone else? God. We will always be friends.

"Well…then why did you kiss me? If you like someone else?"

Clare giggled. I gave her a confused look. She leaned in, like she was going to kiss me again. But she went past my lips and whispered in my ear,

"You are _such_ an idiot. I like_ you_, Eli. That's why I broke up with KC."

She pulled back, biting her lip. A smile was playing at her lips.

"So… you like me?" I smirked.

"Don't let your ego crush you, Eli."

"I won't…girlfriend."

Clare smiled wide and I kissed her again. Clare Edwards was mine. She was mine. Julia can't haunt me any


	2. Chapter 2 When I grow up

When I grow up by the Pussycat Dolls

"Okay, class. Since this week is career day you will be working with your partner to figure out what you want to be when you grow up. Write an essay describing why, how you plan to be employed in that field, so on. It is due Friday. You can start brainstorming now." Ms. Dawes walked back to her desk and I turned around to find Eli coloring his nails with a black sharpie. I gently plucked them out of his long, slender fingers. He looked up, surprised. His eyes quickly narrowed and in one swift movement grabbed the black marker back. I laughed and told him to stop coloring his nails. He pouted.

"C'mon, Eli. We have to work on this essay!" I pleaded. "Plus, I'm curious to see what you want to be when you grow up." I added with a giggle.

"Oh, Edwards. Come on. We have all week to work on the essay. Want to go somewhere… else?" he raised his eyebrows. I bowed my head to hide my blush. Eli grasped my chin and slowly lifted my head so we were eye-to-eye. He started to lean in, coming closer and closer. I closed my eyes…

"Let's go." Eli whispered huskily, his lips centimeters away from mine. I could smell his spearmint gum. Darn him!

"Eli. We can't just get up and leave!" Eli laughed.

"How long will it take for you to stop doubting me?" I was about to answer when Eli raised his hand.

Miss Dawes looked up from her laptop and said, "Yes, Mr. Goldsworthy?"

"Me and Clare need to go research our careers. Can we please go to the library?"

"Clare and I," Miss Dawes corrected him.

Eli wrinkled his nose in confusion. "You and Clare what?" I stifled a laugh. Miss Dawes sighed.

"Never mind. You may go." Eli nodded his thanks and grabbed my hand. We rushed out of the classroom, me in a fit of giggles.

Eli spun me around and kissed me. As if I wasn't dizzy enough from the spinning, Eli pushed me up against a locker. I reattached my lips from his fairly quickly.

"No PDA." I said, to Eli's confusion.

Eli pouted. I quickly kissed the pout off of his lips and we walked hand in hand to the library. When we got there, it was deserted. I found us a computer. Eli sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

"Eli!" I whined, trying to get up. "No PDA!"

"Oh hush. You know you love it and no one's here anyways."

Eli wrapped his arms around my torso while I opened up a new word document.

"S-so, Eli, what do you want to be when you grow up?" I stuttered out, trying to ignore the fact that Eli's sharpie'd nails were tracing patterns on my stomach.

"Mmm…Edwards, I'd rather focus on the present now, and the future later." Eli told me. He had his face in my curls and lips were inches from my neck. I could feel his hot breath fanning against my cold, pale skin.

"Eli!" I whined. "I will focus on the present _later_ if you work on this essay _now._" I said seductively as possible. Eli's head perked up.

"What I want to be when I grow up." Eli pondered the question.

"I wanna be famous." He said, seriously. I burst out laughing. Eli looked at me strangely.

"C'mon, Eli, isn't that a little… unrealistic?"

"Noooo." Eli said slowly.

"When I grow up I wanna be famous!" Eli declared.

"Shhh. We're in a library." I whispered the last word.

"So you don't think I'll be famous?" Eli smirked, lowering his voice.

"As a matter a fact, no, no I don't."

Eli silently took my hand and led me across the school to the choral room.

"What…?" I thought slowly, right before I realized that Eli was no longer next to me. The next thing I knew Eli came out with a black acoustic guitar and started to strum a familiar song that I just couldn't place the name of.

He opened his mouth and something magical happened.

"You don't know what it's like to be nameless, want them to know what your name is. Cuz see when I was younger I would say, when I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies. When I grow up, I wanna see the world, drive nice cars. I wanna have groupies. When I grow up. Be on TV. People know me. Be on magazines. When I grow up, fresh and clean, Number one chick, when I step out on the scene. Be careful what you wish for. Cuz you just might get it. You just might get it. You just might get it."

"Eli… that was amazing. Your singing… was amazing… how did you-I mean why didn't you-"

He quickly came down the stage and cut me off with a kiss.

"Still think I won't be famous?" he smirked.

I looked around the empty auditorium. How did I get so lucky to be with Eli? I was blessed. I was amazed.

"Just don't forget me when you get your big break." I whispered and then leaned up on my tiptoes and pressed my lips against his. 


	3. Chapter 3 I'll go down in history

I'll go down in history (or up in flames) by Sparks will fly

"Hey Eli, I'm sorry I missed your concert yesterday. Call me back. Love you." I sighed and clicked the call button on my phone. I exhaled slowly as it went to voicemail.

"Hi love, it's cool. Call me back? I love you more."

"Eli!" my manager yelled my name from the curtains.

"What?"

"You have an autographing session. Let's go!"

"Adam, I need to talk to Clare. We haven't talked in a really long time. Can't we postpone it or something?" Adam slowly shook his head.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, and I'm not, Clare was the one who made you pursue this career. I'm sure she'll understand. If we don't get going we will have a mob of angry, hormonal teenage girls on our hands."

I sighed as my bodyguard led me out of the venue. I looked at all the teenage girls and stopped dead in my tracks. Was that…? I blinked again. Nope. God, now I'm seeing her! I pulled out my phone and shot her a text.

'Hey Clare. Please call me. I can't stand not hearing your voice. I love ya.'

"Eli!" Adam yelled again.

I quickly went to the pull out table and started signing autographs. I sighed. I know Clare is mad. All these girls who say they love me, and she feels intimidated. I sighed.

"It's me. Pick up. It's me. Elijah, you better pick up, NOW!" Clare's ringtone that she had recorded blasted out of my phone. I nodded at Adam who told the crowd to hold on for a second.

"Eli... I can't do this." Clare's voice rang through the speaker on my phone. Did I just hear her right? What… I can't breathe.

"Clare! Please… can we talk about it?"

"No, Eli. No we can't. Do you know what I got today?"

"Uhh…no?" I said questioningly.

"Eli, today I got a death threat. From your 'biggest fan' Said she'd kill me if I didn't break up with you. I'm really happy for all this fame you're getting… but I can't compete with all these girls who are so much prettier than me. I can't… I'm sorry." She hung up. She freaking hung up. I just stood there motionless. This. Can't. Be. Happening. Without Clare, I'm nothing. Nothing. She helped me through so much. I slowly fell to the ground, my world spinning.

"Dude. There are some freaking scary angry girls out there…" Adam started, walking up to me. He realized he wasn't talking to me. He looked down, to see me on the floor, coiled up.

"Dude… I'm scared. What happened?" Adam asked, confused.

"She…she…" I couldn't get the words out. Tears started to well up in my eyes and I softly sang the song that me and Clare wrote together. My eyes were wide.

"Umm… dude? I'll-I'll just go tell them it's off. Get in the limo." Ignoring Adam I stayed there on the ground.

I heard a bunch of girls start screaming my name, protesting. I felt anger course through my veins. Without hesitation, I got up and ran up to the crowd.

"Which one of you is my biggest fan? REAL biggest fan?" I asked. A bunch of girls raised their hands excitedly.

"Okay. If your honest with me, I'll give you my scarf. Which one of you would kill my girlfriend?" A bunch of hands went down. Except 3.

"Which one of you gave my girl a death threat today?" 2 hands went down.

A blonde bimbo with a too-tight top and too-short skirt sheepishly stepped forward. I quickly handed her my scarf (I keep my promises.)

"You ruined my relationship." I said through clenched teeth. She shrugged and leaned forward, trying to kiss me. I ran off, tears in my eyes.

I ran to the nearest park. I sat down under one of the trees and started writing. The only thing I know how to get my emotions out. Satisfied, I got up. I felt numb. I called Adam and he brought the limo for me. I got in and realized I had a concert tonight.

"Where to, Mr. Goldsworthy?" My chauffer asked.

"The venue." I sighed. I had to do this. Maybe she'll see the concert. Maybe she'll listen. Maybe she'll be mine again. _Yeah, and maybe pigs will fly._ I thought bitterly.

When I got there, Adam was already talking to the band.

"Okay, guys. Eli's… well, to be quite honest, he looks like hell and he's probably gonna sound like it to. So just pretend like it's cool. Got it?"

"Adam!" I yelled. He jumped and ran over to me.

"Eli! How are you? Feeling better? Do you want to cancel the show?" I sigh.

"No, Adam. Just-just make sure Fiona gets Clare to watch tonight. She has to. Please." I ask.

"Sure, man. I'll hit up my girl right now." Adam walks away.

The concert starts and I sigh. It's now or never.

"Hey, so today I'm doing something a little different. This is for my girl, Clare Diane Edwards. I love her. And this is a song I wrote today. I hope you like it. And I hope she does too.

"Here's to you. I never meant to make you feel like you were being left behind, 'cause all these years you've made me who I am. This songs for you, it's time for me to take everything you've taught me. I know this isn't what you wanted. I know, but you'll never say I'm wrong. I know, this isn't what you wanted. But you'll never say I'm wrong. If we're going down, we're going down in style. I'll remember your face for a thousand miles away. Don't forget me. Don't forget me when I'm gone, and I hope you don't go wrong. Here's one more verse Clare, thanks for everything. I hope you can wait for me. This time around it means more than you could ever know. I think I can make it on my own, but you remind me that I'm not alone. I think I can make it on my own. I think I can make it on my own. On my own, but you remind me that I'm not alone. I think I can make it on my own, but I don't want to."

I finished the song and the crowd erupted into cheers. I thanked them and headed for intermission. I walked backstage to find Adam smiling like an idiot. I felt much better now that that was out there. I had one last glimmer of hope. Maybe she heard. Adam stepped aside without a word, and there she was. My girl. My Clare.

"Oh, Eli!" She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me, sobbing. I rubbed her back.

"Shh, Clare, it's alright."

"No, no it's not. I'm sorry for what I said. That song was the most amazing song. I love you. So much. Don't leave me, ever. Please?"

I kissed her passionately, like I never did before. I took her hand and led her on to the stage. I could tell she was confused.

"Hey, guys. This is Clare Edwards. My girlfriend. My everything. Clare will you sing this with me?" I asked. And then we sang the song again. The difference? We did it together.


End file.
